The following information may be useful in a better understanding of this disclosure. Please note that information contained in this section is not an admission that the information provided is material or prior art to this disclosure or as described in claimed disclosure, or that any publication or document that is specifically, implicitly or otherwise referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of portable speaker systems for cellular phones and handheld media devices and more specifically relates to a novel vibration reduction, 360 surround sound approach for a Bluetooth speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable wireless speaker systems include drivers and Bluetooth circuitry mounted in one or more housings or regions.
For example, CN205360460 discloses a portable Bluetooth speaker football including spheres. The bottom of the sphere has a through hole. The bottom surface of the lid covers the through hole and attached in the through hole. The bottom surface of the cover attached to the speaker. The speaker coupled to Bluetooth board and battery. The speaker affixed on the mounting bracket and affixed inside the sphere.
In another example, CN202998435 discloses a Bluetooth sound box with a 360-degree sound effect including a spherical shell and a speaker assembly arranged in the spherical shell with a sound outlet being arranged upward. The inner part of the spherical shell is further provided with a sound guide cone. The sound guide cone is located above the speaker assembly and separated from the speaker assembly. The sound guide cone protrudes toward the sound outlet and above the pilot tone of the speaker assembly and spaced from the speaker assembly.
In yet another example, CN202261771 discloses an induction sound production system and a sphere thereof. The induction sound production system comprises a sphere, a control system and a loudspeaker. The sphere comprises a dynamic induction module, a wireless emission module and a power supply module. The dynamic induction module is used for inducting movement of the sphere to obtain induction signals. The wireless emission module is used for transmitting induction signals. The power supply module is used for supplying power to the dynamic induction module and the wireless emission module. The control system comprises a wireless receiving module and a processing module. The wireless receiving module is used for receiving induction signals from the sphere. The processing module is used for processing the induction signals to obtain control signals. The loudspeaker is connected with the control system, wherein when the sphere moves, the processing module obtains the control signals according to the induction signals so as to further produce sound effect by controlling the loudspeaker through the control signal.
This prior art is representative of portable speaker systems including spherical cavities for cellular phones and handheld media devices.
None of the above disclosures and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the disclosure as claimed. Thus, a need exists for an improved Bluetooth® portable speaker system having any or all the following attributes, e.g., less complexity, e.g., less parts, improved performance capability, e.g., longer playing time, less vibration, improved 360 sound capability, high wattage output, better low frequency performance, within a more convenient means and a smaller footprint means, e.g., compact sized design, for mobile devices from one or more manufacturers, e.g., Iphone®, Ipad®, Android®, Samsung®, LG® electronics or the like, and to reduce or avoid many of the above-mentioned problems.